<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When All Our Tears Have Reached the Sea by totallynotnatalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153068">When All Our Tears Have Reached the Sea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie'>totallynotnatalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Cowgirl Position, Episode: s02e09 One Last Time, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Historical, Kissing, L-Bombs, M4F, Missionary Position, RMS Titanic, Romance, Sad, Screenplay/Script Format, alternate endings, gwa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I based this on the real-life Isidor and Ida Straus (who I also ship way more than Jack and Rose). When the Titanic was sinking, Isidor famously was refused to fight for a seat on a lifeboat or make an except for himself. Even though with his wealth, he likely could have gotten one. Ida refused to leave her husband. Famously saying-"we have lived together for many years. Where you go, I go." She was one of only four first-class women who didn't make it onto a lifeboat.</p>
<p>Anyway, their story is too amazing to not be inspired by. In this script, the performer has already made the decision to go down with the ship but is desperately trying to convince the listener to get on one of the last remaining lifeboats. However, the listener has one last request...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>M4F - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When All Our Tears Have Reached the Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[M4F][Script Offer] When All Our Tears Have Reached the Sea [Set on the Titanic][Last Time][Romantic][Bittersweet][Sad][Mutual Handjobs][Cowgirl][Missionary][L-Bombs][Kissing][Historical][Alternate Endings]mentions of[Death]</p>
<p>Setting Notes: 1912 on the Titanic.</p>
<p>Character Notes: The story is based on the real-life love story of Isidor and Ida Straus. However, you don't need to know anything about the couple to play the character. <br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>(annoyed) Darling, come now. You must go back to the main deck. </p>
<p>Go. There is no need for you to be here. </p>
<p>(pleading) Please, dear. For me. Go. I promise there is still time. </p>
<p>No-</p>
<p>No, listen. You must listen. </p>
<p>Darling, please. </p>
<p>(shouting) Dammit, will you be quiet!</p>
<p>(pause)</p>
<p>I'm sorry. I just-</p>
<p>*sigh* </p>
<p>Darling, if there ever were a time where you might heed my words, I beg of you to pick now. Time short. But if you do as I say-If you listen, then you might be spared. </p>
<p>Dear, there are still lifeboats. If you hurry, then they will give you a seat. There is no question. They don't deny any to women, especially of our social class. You must know this and you must go. </p>
<p>No, I will not hear any more protests. If I could drag you, then I would. </p>
<p>Go. Now. Before you do something that you'll regret. </p>
<p>What? </p>
<p>*sigh*</p>
<p>I cannot accompany you, darling. I might walk to the deck with you if it will ease your worries, but they will not let me on a lifeboat anymore. There are too few remaining. All seats are reserved for women and children. And I will not be in the business of undermining my honor by pleading to escape a fate that so many others will still have to suffer. </p>
<p>Yes, I know that they offered me a seat earlier. But I didn't take it, did I? So, that's it. I've made my choice. Although, I sincerely hope that you will make a different one. Whether fair of me or not, I don't care. I only wish for you not to suffer. </p>
<p>Yes, dear. You might wish the same of me. It would be foolish of me to deny that it would be as difficult for you to bear. However, I promise that our circumstances are quite different. So perhaps, go and seek comfort in the fact that the ship might right itself by morning. </p>
<p>No, listen. It is still a possibility. All might be well.</p>
<p>I might be-</p>
<p>*sigh* I suppose that I should know better than you bother lying to you. You always see the fibs in my eyes. </p>
<p>Were I a better man, I suppose I would never be dishonest with you. Although, in my defense, I have only ever done it to spare your feelings. Or, in this instance, your life. </p>
<p>So please take it, all of the other first-class women have already departed. </p>
<p>Go and ease your worries about me. I cannot promise you that you might see me again, but realize that I will not suffer. </p>
<p>Truly, I won't. </p>
<p>I knew the stakes when the choice was offered to me and, even now, I would not have done anything differently. </p>
<p>I-</p>
<p>(pause)</p>
<p>Darling, please. Don't cry. </p>
<p>Oh sweetheart, come here. </p>
<p>It will be alright. Just let me hold you for a moment. </p>
<p>Shh. I never meant any of it to hurt you, darling. You must know that. </p>
<p>Shh. No, you don't need to apologize. I understand that I'm asking far too much of you. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>If you love me even half as much as I love you, then my request is impossible. Few things could tear me away from your arms. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>But this is something I must do. And I must ask you to leave. Perhaps it's hypocritical of me, but I could not bear it if anything happened to you. </p>
<p>Yes, I know that you feel the same about it. However, your mind is not set and mine is. If I might bend it-If I might bend it even for a moment, then I might my heart get what it desires most-your safety, your happiness. It would bring me so much joy. </p>
<p>I suppose that's selfish of me. If you want to be with me more than you want your own happiness, then I should not deny it. But I-I just can't. </p>
<p>Our love is the most wonderful thing that I've ever known. But I will not have you die for me. It's not worth it. I promise that it's not worth it. </p>
<p>Yes, I would die if I knew it would spare you. But this isn't the same. Staying with me won't protect either of us. Either way, we're going to-</p>
<p>No, no. I'm sorry. Your reasons aren't foolish. I'm sorry. I never meant to imply otherwise. I'm certain I would say nothing different if I stood as you did. I just need you to understand that my reasons were never foolish either. </p>
<p>Yes, it's my life, darling. I don't deny that. Nor do I mean to disrespect myself-to disrespect us-by not holding it in the highest regard. </p>
<p>*sigh*</p>
<p>But, the fact is, that I've already lived, darling. While I may not be the oldest man on this ship, the world has already given me so much joy. The company I founded has made thousands. My work brings me joy. I've had opportunities to travel the earth. And I've gotten to share nearly all of it with the most amazing woman that I've never met. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>And, of course, I would have done all it ten times over if fate would have allowed it. But, given our circumstances, I'd rather give up my seat to someone who hasn't lived yet. Someone with dreams that they haven't quite yet reached. Someone still yearning for all the pleasures that life might bring. Let that person live and let them live as well as I have. </p>
<p>*sigh*</p>
<p>I know that I ought to have talked to you about it first. But I wasn't expecting the first mate to just offer me a seat when so many were waiting. Curse of my fame, I suppose. </p>
<p>But it's different for you. I still have dreams for you. I want you to go whenever your heart takes you. I want you to see more of the world. Meet new people. Learn things. Marry again if you wish. I wouldn't mind as long as it made you happy.</p>
<p>Darling, please? </p>
<p>I just-</p>
<p>No, I won't force you. It should be your choice just as this was mine. I would never deny you that. And should you decide to stay, I would support you and hold you close to me as ever. Although it would never be my hope for you, as I said, I want you to have your heart's desires. And that if to stay with me, then I shall accept it. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>And we will not argue anymore. I think I've begged enough. Just tell me what you wish, darling. </p>
<p>(pause)</p>
<p>Darling? Why are you biting your lip? </p>
<p>What? One last time? </p>
<p>Truly? Here and now? </p>
<p>No, no. It's not wrong of you. Frankly, I'd be happy for the distraction. (chuckling) And I did say that I would never deny you what you longed for. </p>
<p>But is that your answer? Do you wish to stay with me? Or do you wish for a final moment of closeness before leaving? You should have time if we hurry. </p>
<p>I-</p>
<p>No, wait. Perhaps, you shouldn't tell me. Any answer would only fill me with dread. Please, just let me enjoy these moments with you for all they are worth. Either way, it will be our last time. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>And I want to make the most of it. </p>
<p>*kissing*</p>
<p>So let me have you. Wherever you want. However you want. Just let me have you. </p>
<p>*kissing*</p>
<p>Let me have your neck. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Let me have your ears. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Let me have your chest. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>No, let me have it properly-in all its raw naked suppleness. Let my lips make your nipples hard and eager. Let them be mine. Let them be mine one last time. </p>
<p>Yes, now darling. Now. </p>
<p>Hurry and undress for me. Our hours are short. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Very well, yes. I will exchange the favor. But please make haste. I simply cannot wait much longer. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Yes, I can undress as well. But you must let go of me first. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Mhmm. It will only be for a moment, sweetheart. Just long enough for me to undo my belt. </p>
<p>There's a dear. Change quickly. </p>
<p>(pause) </p>
<p>Well, there you are. I've paid my debt. My body is yours. </p>
<p>(chuckling) And yours is mine. So, I'd recommend that you stop hiding it behind the curtains. </p>
<p>Darling, I will always find your modesty endearing, but I'm afraid that we don't have the luxury of indulging it tonight.</p>
<p>Come here and let me feel you. I promise that you look as lovely as the moment that I first set eyes upon you.</p>
<p>Mhmm. It is all I could ever want to hold you close to me. </p>
<p>(teasing) Although, I do believe that I was supposed to do something about those nipples...</p>
<p>And I do think that they could do with some warming up. </p>
<p>*kissing*</p>
<p>Ah, well. Someone wants to touch me. </p>
<p>(laughing) My cock is already warm, darling.</p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>But if you wish to tease it, then I will not stop you. </p>
<p>*moaning*</p>
<p>Although, I might return the favor. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Mhmm. </p>
<p>I know that you're already wet for me, but I can make you so much more so. </p>
<p>*kissing*</p>
<p>I always know just where to touch you to make you squirm, don't I? </p>
<p>Mhmm. No, moving away dear. This pleasure is ours. </p>
<p>*moaning*</p>
<p>This moment is ours. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>One last time we will have it. </p>
<p>And I do so delight in making you crave me. </p>
<p>*moaning*</p>
<p>Oh, I will give you whatever you want, darling. Just tell me what you want. </p>
<p>Please, say for it. For me, say it. Just once more. </p>
<p>*gasping*</p>
<p>Yes, then. Yes. You shall have my cock. It does throb for you. </p>
<p>Oh, it throbs. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>So, where shall you have me? </p>
<p>I-</p>
<p>Oof. </p>
<p>*thud*</p>
<p>(laughing) Well, I supposed shoving me on the bed is one answer. And one that I rather enjoy...</p>
<p>Although not as much as I enjoy watching you climb over me. </p>
<p>*kissing*</p>
<p>Well, would you like a ride? </p>
<p>Mhmm. Then you might have one. I will never say no to that view. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Go on then, show me much you need me. </p>
<p>*moaning*</p>
<p>Yes. Yes. </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>Show me. Fucking show me. </p>
<p>Gride against me. Let your clit feel that heat. </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>That heat we so desperately ought to share. </p>
<p>*moaning*</p>
<p>And-and I will thrust slowly. So slowly. Making the heat within you grow. </p>
<p>Making you wet. </p>
<p>Making you tight. </p>
<p>*gasping* </p>
<p>Come on, darling harder. You need this. You need it. </p>
<p>That's it. That's it. </p>
<p>*moaning* </p>
<p>Oh, hold on tight, darling. I cannot hold back much longer. </p>
<p>I want-I need to thrust myself deep inside you. </p>
<p>I need to take you. I need to have you. </p>
<p>*gasping* </p>
<p>(pause)</p>
<p>And I do believe that it's my turn to top you. </p>
<p>*thud*</p>
<p>*kissing* </p>
<p>Ah, that's better. </p>
<p>(teasing) Any complaints? </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>I didn't think so. You've always liked having me over you. Ever since our first time. </p>
<p>Yes, I still remember that night. </p>
<p>*kissing*</p>
<p>And I will always remember this one. Regardless of how it ends. </p>
<p>Mhmm. </p>
<p>Now, where were we? </p>
<p>Does someone still have a needy little cunt that they want to me fill? </p>
<p>Then wrap your legs around me. </p>
<p>*moaning*</p>
<p>And have my cock. </p>
<p>*gasping*</p>
<p>Yes, darling. Yes. Just let yourself enjoy it. </p>
<p>That's it, love. Put everything else out of your mind. </p>
<p>*gasping*</p>
<p>Right here. Right now. It's just us. Nothing else's matters. </p>
<p>*moaning*</p>
<p>Just us and our love. </p>
<p>Just us and our *lust*</p>
<p>Just you and me. Here and now. </p>
<p>*gasping*</p>
<p>So give in to what you want. </p>
<p>*moaning*</p>
<p>Give in to me. </p>
<p>Let me have you. </p>
<p>Please let me have you. </p>
<p>Just us.																	 <br/>                                                                                        . <br/>Just now. </p>
<p>*gasping*</p>
<p>One last time, love. </p>
<p>Ohh. </p>
<p>One last time, please. </p>
<p>*moaning*</p>
<p>Yes, that's it, darling. That's it. </p>
<p>Show me. </p>
<p>Show me. </p>
<p>I'm ready. I'm ready. </p>
<p>I-</p>
<p>*orgasming*</p>
<p>(pause)</p>
<p>Oh, you wonderful woman. You wonderful wonderful woman. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Thank you, love. </p>
<p>If today is to be my last day, then I could not have asked for a more wonderful end. </p>
<p>No, I still don't regret my choice. For me, I know it right and it is proper. My only wish is that it did not make you suffer so. </p>
<p>I'd ask you to forgive me for it, but I know from that smile that you already have.</p>
<p>So we shall speak no more of my decisions. The more pressing matter is your own. Have you made up your mind, love? </p>
<p>Then don't be afraid. Whatever your wish, I will honor it. Just tell me what your heart knows to be true. </p>
<p>==========Ending #1==========</p>
<p>You wish to leave? </p>
<p>No, no. Please don't apologize. </p>
<p>Please don't. Honestly, darling, this was my wish for you. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>And I realize that you don't do it in fear. You're doing it for the sake of my happiness. </p>
<p>I know that I'm selfish, but I truly cannot thank you enough for giving me this last gift. </p>
<p>It means the world to me. You mean the world to me. </p>
<p>So, please, I know that it won't be easy. But go and live life to it's fullest. The world very much needs someone like you in it. </p>
<p>(emotional) I-thank you so much, darling. Thank you. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>Hurry now, before the last boat launches. </p>
<p>And please, don't worry about me. My mind shall be content knowing that you're safe. And if by some chance I manage to survive, I will do everything it takes to find you. </p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>I love you and always shall. And no matter what happens, I promise, in some sense, I shall always be with you. </p>
<p>Goodbye, my love.</p>
<p>==========Ending #2==========</p>
<p>You wish to stay with me? </p>
<p>No, don't apologize. Please don't apologize. </p>
<p>Shhh. I promise that it's alright darling. I'm not angry. </p>
<p>Although I wish you so much more happiness, I cannot ask your conscience to do what mine cannot. If this is what you wish, then your mind might be as content as mine. Whether your joy is short or long, I would rather it be of your choosing. </p>
<p>And you've chosen me many times before and I've always been delighted to be so honored. And I will be so now. </p>
<p>*kiss* </p>
<p>So lay with me here tonight, love. My arms will keep you safe through the storm. We'll hold each other close...</p>
<p>*kiss*</p>
<p>And no matter what happens, we'll be together. </p>
<p>(whisper) I love you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>